La Lionne et Le Serpent
by Iris Evans
Summary: Quand James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow sont à Serpentard, ça fait des étincelles...Surtout quand Potter dois partager ses appartement de Préfet-en-Chef avec Lily Evans, Gryffondor avertie et amie avec Mary Adams et Loana McAfferty. Chamailleries, Complots et Amour sont au programme...
1. Un voyage des plus tranquille, ou pas !

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic', un univers totalement à côté de la plaque alors ceux qui aiment qu'on suive l'histoire à la lettre, c'est très gentil à vous d'être passé mais il se fait tard alors...salut !

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages principaux, mais j'en ai ajouter quelques uns pour l'histoire...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lily Evans était installée dans un compartiment avec Mary Adams, sa meilleure amie, elles attendaient Loana McAfferty et Betty Middleton. Elles étaient cependant en pleine discussion :

-Tu es vraiment sure que dans ta lettre on ne précisait pas l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ?

-Mary, je pense savoir lire et, pour l'avoir re-relue, j'en suis certaine, aussi sure que je m'appelle Evans et que je ne sortirai jamais avec un Serpentard !

-Vraiment étrange...

Mary se replongea dans ses pensées, et soudain la porte s'ouvrit, 4 silhouettes se dessinaient, quand Lily eut reconnu les personnes, elle bondit et dit calmement :

-Potter ! Black ! Mais c'est du joli dites-moi, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard, maintenant je vous conseille de ne pas jouer aux crevards et laissez les filles tranquille, je vous conseille aussi de ne pas traîner par ici.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Potter :

-Vois-tu, moi je vais ajouter 20 points à Serpentard, ils ont tout de même un magnifique Préfet-en-Chef, je parle de moi pour certain cerveaux légèrement inférieurs...Et je te conseille d'être sur tes gardes Evans, ta blague de l'année dernière nous a moyennement plu, voire pas du tout, alors fait attention et profite de ton dernier jour de repos avant les ennuis...Je crois que tu vas devoir t'offrir une carte d'abonnement à l'infirmerie cette année.

Il jeta violemment sa prise et Black l'imita, ils repartirent alors comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lily soigna le nez de Betty qui s'était pris la vitre en se faisant pousser. Les filles leur racontèrent comment les garçons les avaient attrapées :

-On vous cherchaient, puis on est passée devant leur compartiment, ils ont hochés la tête et se sont levés quand ils étaient surs qu'on ne pouvait plus les voir, ils nous ont bâillonnés de leurs mains, leurs baguettes plantées dans les omoplates, puis on vous a cherchés.

Le chariot de friandises passa et les filles se changèrent, le train s'arrêta. Les filles descendirent et entendirent une grosse voix derrière elles : « Les 1ères années, devant moi ! ». Avec un regard entendu, Lily alla dire bonjour à Hagrid. En la voyant arriver, un grand sourire se dessina sous sa barbe et il dit de sa voix forte :

-Ah Lily ! Mary Betty et Loana ne sont pas là?

-En fait, je suis chargée de vous dire bonjour de leur part, elles cherchent un carrosse, vide pour nous, d'ailleurs je vais y aller !

Elle déposa un bise sur la joue de Hagrid et partit d'un pas léger. En arrivant, Lily vit que les filles tiraient une tête de 10 mètres de long, elle n'y fit pas attention, entra dans la carriole et failli avoir une attaque. 4 personnes étaient déjà installées. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow à gauche, James Potter et Sirius Black à droite. Mary poussa légèrement Lily qui s'asseya à gauche, Lupin et Pettigrow se déplacèrent sur la banquette droite. Lily fut forcé d'être en face de Potter, Mary en face de Black, Betty face à Lupin et Loana qui fut la dernière à monté se retrouva face à Pettigrow.

Pendant le trajet, personne ne parlait, Lily lançait des éclairs à ses amies, Mary lui lança un regard d'impuissance. James fixait les filles une à une, aucune d'elles n'avaient la dignité d'être à Serpentard. Le pire était qu'il devait partagé ses prochains appartements avec l'une d'elles, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Lily sentait les yeux de Potter se balader sur les 4 jeunes filles, des yeux d'un bleu pur et dur. Un bleu glaçant. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, tous ces gens, elle suffoquait de plus en plus, elle sentait son asthme et sa claustrophobie ressurgir brutalement. Elle tapa l'épaule de Mary qui ne comprit pas :

-Lily, arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily se tenait la gorge, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle dit :

-Vite ! Dans ma trousse de toilettes, prends ma ventoline, grouille-toi bon sang !

Mary tilta, ordonna à Betty d'ouvrir la fenêtre, puis fouilla la valise de Lily et trouva sa ventoline, Lily aspira vite et peu à peu, elle pu respirer normalement. Mary se tourna et lança hautainement :

-Ce n'est pas sur vous qu'on aurait pu compter !

Black réagit au quart de tours :

-Franchement, ce n'était que Evans...Et puis, fouillé dans se culottes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

-C'est pourtant bien la première fois !

-Peut-être, mais je le fais avec des fille dignes !

-Tu parles d'Emma Bennet là ?!

Sentant la moutarde monté à pleins nez, Loana força Mary à s'asseoir.

Lily était faible. La carriole s'arrêta et les filles sortirent les 1ères. Lily monta quelques marches et sentit ses jambes se dérober, elle tombit dans l'inconscience….

A Suivre...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Désolée de vous couper dans cet élan, mais je garde le suspence. Que vas-t-il se passer ? Quelqu'un vas-il se rendre compte que Lily est tombée dans les vappes ?

S'il vous plaît ne me taper pas ! Je fonctionne comme tout bon écrivain, aller tuer le créateur de ce mode de fonctionnement, pas moi

Votre Dévouée Iris


	2. Découvertes Malheureuses

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, qu'est ce que vous voulez, du temps à tuer, pas encore beaucoup de devoirs...J'en profite ! N'hésitez, reviews et tout le tintouin...Blablabla, l'habituel discours d'écrivain sur ce site, qu'est ce que vous voulez, on attends vos avis, comment améliorer ses fics', je suis ouverte à tout, sauf les insultes de types malveillant (Excusez moi, je dit tout le temps ça en ce moment...)

Enjoy !

Iris Evans

P.S.:Si vous voulez savoir les raisons de mon pseudo, n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'adore répondre à ça...si je suis folle ? Bien sur !

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Réponse aux revieweurs :**

 _ **swiftctionner**_ : Je ne pense pas, enfin pour les 2 derniers...Lily et James, c'est le but de la fic' et Sirius et Mary, c'est une idée, mais il faut l'inclure dans l'histoire et tout ça. Surtout que le but pour moi, c'est du surtout pas tomber dans le cucu la praline, le guimauve... tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et comme toi, au début l'idée des Maraudeurs à Serpentard, ça me plaisait moyen, en vérité, l'idée vient de mon cousin, mais en y réfléchissant bien... je trouve que Serpentard est une maison-cliché, genre « Tous des Mangemorts ! »et en écrivant cette fic', je voulais prouver que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous comme ça et que le Choixpeau peut se tromper, bien que c'est prouver par J.K. Rowling avec Peter...Mais c'est une maison rejetée, pas dans le vrai sens, mais toutes la maison ont des étiquettes, genre Gryffondor c'est les gentils, Serdaigle les intelligents et Poufsouffle les justes, cette fic' combat les clichés en mélangeant les « rôles » attribués, voilà pour l'histoire, un peu longue je te l'avoue...

 _ **M3lani3 07 :**_ Je réponds à ton désir, et je suis très touchée que tu aimes ma fic' merci 3

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Rappel :**

[ _Lily était faible. La carriole s'arrêta et les filles sortirent les 1ères. Lily monta quelques marches et sentit ses jambes se dérober, elle tombit dans l'inconscience..._ ]

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Elle entendit Mary stresser, McGonagall donner des instructions et sentit des bras puissants la soulever, étrangement, elle se sentait bien, une agréable odeur de menthe fraîche la gardait consciente, elle sentait qu'elle allait plus vite. Elle devina qu'on la posait sur un lit très moelleux, elle était dans l'infirmerie. Elle était à Poudlard, au chaud, elle entendit une discussion entre 2 personne. Mais la chaleur de Poudlard la quitta bien vite, elle se sentit basculer, mais elle reçut un pichet d'eau glacée qui eut l'effet dans la sortir de la léthargie et de lui remettre les idées bien en place.

Mme Pomfresh se tenait devant elle, fidèle à elle-même. Elle semblait toutefois inquiète. Quand elle vit que Lily était réveillé, elle eut un soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Bon retour dans le bas monde des vivants Mlle Evans, Nous avons tous eut peur, je peux vous le dire ! Est-ce que cela vous arrives souvent ce genre de choses ?-

-Euuuuh...Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais vous savez, c'est tout à fait normal, je suis claustrophobe ET asthmatique par dessus le marché ! Je suffoquai dans la carriole. D'habitude, nous ne sommes que 4, là nous étions 8, le voyage m'avait fatiguée, c'est tout...Je pense que je peux y aller maintenant !

Lily se redressa sur son lit, mais Mme Pomfresh la força à s'asseoir en disant :

-Vous avez vous même affirmer que vous étiez fatiguée !

Elle fit passer à Lily toutes sortes de tests et fini par dire :

-Bon...Je suis malheureusement obligée de vous laisser partir, sur ordre de Dumbledore, mais vous revenez demain, il a eut la gentille attention de vous envoyer Mlle Adams pour vous pousser...

-Me pousser !?

-Bah oui ! Vous vous déplacerez en fauteuil roulant à partir de maintenant!Vous savez autant que moi que vos jambes ne vous permettent pas de marcher.

-Mais pourquoi un objet moldu ?

-Oh vous savez ! Les Sorciers ne savent pas inventer autre chose que des balais volant, le service médical doit donc se rabaisser aux moldus, bien qu'ils aient eut une brillante idée !

Elle plaça Lily avec une délicatesse incroyable sur le fauteuil et l'amena vers Mary qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et ajouta d'un ton faussement contrarié :

-Alors comme ça madame va se faire pousser !

Lily la regarda avec un regard mi-amusé mi-coléreux et dit :

-Je peux te dire que les Serpentards ne vont pas me louper, je les entends déjà « Bah alors Evans...tu sais plus marcher ? »

-Tu sais, il y a des imbéciles partout!Dit philosophiquement Mary

-Mais surtout à Serpentard si tu veux mon avis. Lança amèrement Lily

Un long silence s'en suivit.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Lily prit une grande inspiration et Mary lui prit brièvement la main, les portes s'ouvrirent, Dumbledore s'arrêta surpris, toutes les têtes se tournèrent . Dumbledore sourit et dit :

-Mlle Evans ! Nous vous attendions justement ! Et nous parlions...enfin, je parlais de vos devoirs de Préfète-En-Chefs Installez-vous !

Mary poussa Lily vite là où les filles s'étaient installées et Dumbledore reprit :

-Donc les Préfets-en-Chefs auront rendez-vous dans mon bureau après s'être assurés que tous les élèves se sont bien couchés. Bien, les sélections de Quidditch commenceront la semaine prochaine, incrivez-vous auprès de votre directeur de maison. Maintenant, vous allez tous vous couchez dans vos dortoirs, Bonne Nuit à tous !

Lily mangea quelques restes avant de se faire aider pour monter par Loana, pendant que Betty portait son fauteuil.

Dans la Salle commune, les 1ères années étaient en tas. Lily pris un ton rassurant et dit :

-Bienvenue à la Tour Gryffondor, votre nouvelle maison. Et comme tous les ans, la Coupe des 4 maisons va avoir lieu. Nous comptons donc sur vous pour nous aider à l'avoir cette année, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Maintenant, out le monde va se coucher dans le calme, on se couche tout de suite, et on ne veille pas!C'est compris ? Bonne nuit à tous !

Lily vérifia chaque dortoir et alla chez Dumbledore. Elle fut surprise de voir la gargouille ouverte, mais pénétra quand même dans les escaliers. La porte du bureau était ouverte, Lily y entra et Dumbledore s'exclama :

-Mlle Evans!Mr Potter vient à peine d'arriver ! Je vois aussi que vous avez troqué votre fauteuil pour la manière habituelle, c'est une bonne chose ! Bon, je vous ait fait venir parce que, durant tout l'été, vos professeurs et moi-même avons beaucoup réfléchis. Nous avons décidé que cette année, par ses temps troublés, nous devons vous remontez le moral, j'entends les élèves. Donc, vous êtes chargé d'organiser 5 sorties à Pré-au-Lard, dont 2 proche des 2 bals prévus. Un à Noël et l'autre en Fin d'année, au lieu de l'embêtant dernier repas. Pour ce faire, vous partagerez un appartement situé au second, vous êtes obligé de dormir là, vous avez aussi 4 portes menant aux 4 salle communes, avec un voyant qui s'allume quand il y a trop de bruit !

-QUOIIIIIIII ! S'exclamèrent Lily et James en même temps

-Je vous disais, que pour des raisons déjà cités, vous partagerez, par vous, j'entends Mlle Evans et Mr Potter. Vous partagerez donc un appartement. Le professeur McGonagall va vous y conduire, elle vous attends en bas de cet escalier, bonne nuit à tous les 2 !

Lily était éberluée, devoir partagé ses appartements avec Potter, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle se levait machinalement, salua Dumbledore et descendit.

McGonagall les attendaient. Elle les mena en silence dans un couloir ayant pour seule décoration un tableau où les 2 personnages semblaient ne pas s'apprécier, elle se posta devant les 2 personnages et dit aux adolescents :

-Ce tableau représente vos relations, là par exemple, je peux deviner que la cohabitation ne vas pas être rose ! C'est simple, ce tableau est le reflet de vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Lily avait compris le stratagème, James aussi apparemment puisqu'il avait l'air satisfait. McGonagall ajouta :

-Je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe tranquille.

Elle s'éloigna, et bientôt, on entendait que ses pas s'évanouissant peu à peu pour laisser place au calme glacial, Lily prit la parole :

-On devrait peut-être choisir un mot de passe en rapport avec Poudlard, les 4 Fondateurs...

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop simple!Tu veux peut-être que le tout-Poudlard soit en capacité de rentrer dans nos appartements ? Il faut un truc compliqué pour que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans cette salle !

Lily eut pris un ton narquois et dit :

-C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que les Serpentards sont complètement parano ! Mais où ai-je la tête ?

-Ta tête je sais pas, mais ton cerveau sûrement pas là où il devrait se trouver !

Lily vira du blanc comme un linge au rouge de colère, elle voulut renvoyer une phrase digne de ce nom pour que Potter ne la considère pas comme la dernière des bourriques, mais elle fut coupée par une voix goguenarde, provenant du tableau :

-Vous le choisissez ce mot de passe, on a pas toute la nuit non plus !

Lily se tourna vers le portrait et cria :

-Alors vous, vous vous la fermez ! On a pas besoin de votre avis ! Vous retournez vous crêper le chignon avec votre homologue féminin et laissez-nous régler nos affaires tranquille !

Le portrait se renfrogna et marmonna :

-Les jeunes de nos jours ! Plus aucun respect ! En tout cas, je plains son mari !

Lily qui avait tout entendu, lui lança un regard noir et réfléchis au bout de 1 minute,elle s'exclama :

-Et si on mettait un sort, du style « Nemo nisi Lilium Jacobum »

-Bah bien sur ! Et puis quoi encore?! T'es vraiment perchée toi !

-Je t'ai rien demandé avec ta coupe dégeu et ton imbécile de vif d'or !

Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe !

Le visage du portrait s'éclaira et il dit d'une voix forte :

-Bah voilà ! Vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord quand vous le voulez !

Une porte invisible s'ouvrit. Lily et James restèrent devant 2 bonnes minutes, se demandant se qui s'était passé, la voix féminine les sortit de leur rêverie :

-Bon ! Vous avez mis 10 minutes à trouvez le mot de passe, alors, maintenant faudrait peut-être rentré, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous comptez camper là ?

-Lily entra la première et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Waouh ! », James qui sortait du passage, s'exclama d'un ton narquois :

-Ben dis-donc, il t'en faut peu !

-Désolée d'avoir un cœur et une sensibilité qui passe pour de la faiblesse aux yeux de monsieur Potter.

Lily passa la salle au rayon X. Les murs avaient l'air de se livrer une bataille de couleurs, les finitions des 2 couleurs principales avait l'air de flammes, le vert et le rouge s'embrasaient de manière élégante. Sur la gauche, un canapé avait été installés face à la cheminée. Chaque côtés du canapé, un gros fauteuil moelleux était installé. A droite, 2 bureaux étaient installés face à face, avec tout un nécessaire de plumes et parchemins.

James déclara :

-Bon ben, bonne nuit ! Réveille-moi demain matin !

Lily eut d'abord une brusque envie de lui balancer à la figure tout un tas d'objets, mais elle eut une illumination et s'en abstint. Elle médita longuement, assise sur le canapé, puis, par un élan de colère elle dit à voix haute :

-Quand je pense à toutes les filles qu'il a salies, ça me...

Il y eut un « Crac ! » et une créature avec les oreilles anormalement tombantes, les yeux d'un bleu vif apparut devant Lily, qui, prise au dépourvu, ne pus rien faire d'autre que dire :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Sally, votre elfe de maison !

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Voilà pour mon chapitre, que j'ai eut du mal à sortir... Surtout quand on fait plsu de 4 heures de boulot et que votre travail manque de partir en fumée, je peux vous dire que j'ai flipper

Reviews ? Je vous réponds au chapitre suivant !

Iris 3


	3. Quand il se passe des choses inatendues

Désolée du retard du chapitre, les devoirs. Sérieux j'exagère, je suis en 5ème, mais je ne trouve ni le temps, ni le courage de copier. Je posterai 1 chapitre par mois, sauf s'il va plus vite que prévu. Ça prend du temps parce que je le copie d'abord sur papier et après faut le recopier sur ordinateur, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile parce que j'écris mal quand j'écris vite, par exemple hier, j'ai continué le 4ème ou 5ème chapitre dans le noir parce que je rentrai de Londres. Sachant en plus que je dois après couper les chapitres pour

1)Qu'ils ne soient pas trop longs

2)Qu'il y ait une certaine intrigue

Bon, je sais que je blablate trop alors…Enjoy !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **J.K. Rowling, mais pour certains je les ai inventés.**_

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre

Iris 3

 _[_ _-Quand je pense à toutes les filles qu'il a salies, ça me..._

 _Il y eut un « Crac ! » et une créature avec les oreilles anormalement tombantes, les yeux d'un bleu vif apparut devant Lily, qui, prise au dépourvu, ne pus rien faire d'autre que dire :_

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je suis Sally, votre elfe de maison !]_

 _ **Quand ça éclate de partout et qu'une alliance machiavélique se forme peut-être…**_

Lily était désarçonnée, elle lui demanda poliment :

-Et d'où tu viens ?

-Des cuisines Mademoiselle Evans.

Lily réfléchit et prit une grande inspiration et cria à travers tout l'appartement, heureusement insonorisé :

-POOOOOOOOOTTER ! Ramène-toi ici ! Et tout de suite !

James apparut, il semblait en colère :

-QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Evans ? Tu t'es cassé un ongle ?

Lily prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

-J'ai 2 choses à te dire. La première, c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de groupies que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter, donc je ne crie pas comme une baleine à chaque fois que je me casse un ongle ou autres bêtises dans le genre. Et la seconde, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé en vérité. Je te présente Sally, notre elfe de maison.

Durant 2 minutes, James passa au rayon X Lily et Sally puis demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Sally monsieur

Lily qui était très énervé ajouta :

-Dis Potter, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Il la toisa du regard et dit simplement :

-Non

Cette indifférence eut le don de sortir Lily de ses gongs et elle commença à crier :

Non mais tu t'écoutes parler des fois ou pas ? Monsieur-je-me-le-pète-en-personne ! Tu te prends pour quelqu'un d'important soi-disant parce que tu es un Sang-Pur ! Mais redescends sur Terre Potter ! Je ne suis pas un torchon, tu me respectes, même si ça t'arrache les yeux !

-Et c'est MOI qui me prends pour quelqu'un ? Madame est Préfète-en-Chef alors forcément, elle a raison ! Mais, je te rappelle au cas où, je suis au même niveau que toi ! Tu n'es pas McGonagall que je sache !

-Ouh là ! Monsieur s'énerve ! En revanche face à Diggory, tu te fais tout petit…lâche va !

James, qui était sur le point de monter les escaliers, se précipita sur Lily, l'empoigna le bras et la plaqua violement contre le mur de grosses pierres. Ses yeux, d'habitude si distant et in-intéresser, semblait tout à coup injecté de sang, il était dans une fureur sans nom. Sa voix, qui semblait magiquement amplifiée, s'éleva dans la salle :

-Alors écoute-moi bien Evans ! Tu peux me traiter de ce que tu veux, mais de lâche jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! Tu ne seras jamais capable de faire la moitié de ce que j'ai fait, par simple peur des représailles, alors ne me traite pas de lâche ! Quant à Diggory, j'ai une certaine pitié pour les plus faibles…

Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Mister Fanfaron est de retour ! Ça va, je ne te dérange pas ? Vraiment, tu devrais t'écouter Potter, je ne rigole pas !

-Juste une question, tu ne veux pas changer de disques parfois ?

-Désolée, mais il ne faut pas que tu voiles la face trop longtemps, tu tomberas de beaucoup plus haut. Soi-disant passant, je campe sur mes positions, tu es un lâche !

James explosa une seconde fois :

-TAIS-TOI ! Tais-toi, vraiment ! Tu crois intéressante parce que tu t'appelles Lily Evans. Mais dans la vie, il n'y a pas que les notes ! L'amitié, l'amour, les sentiments quoi ! Mais tu ne vois pas plus loin que tes notes et tu te permets de juger sans connaître, de suivre les préjugés. Alors je te le dis, tu es une peste sans cœur !

Lily se prit une violente claque virtuelle, ce qui lui fit faire ce qu'elle aurait dû depuis le début.

Elle le gifla avec le plus de puissance possible et cria de toutes ses forces :

-Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Tu as 3 poils sur le menton et tu te crois tout permis ?! Redescend sur Terre ! Et pour demain, démerdes-toi, puisque je suis une peste sans, pourquoi ne pas perpétuer la tradition ! Crotte d'Hippogriffe congelée !

Elle monta d'un pas digne et découvrit pour la 1ère fois l'étage, un grand couloir avec 2 portes se faisant face, une verte l'autre rouge. Sur la verte, le nom « James Potter » y était inscrit en lettre d'argent. Sur la rouge, celui de « Lily Evans » en or.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et découvrit un lit à baldaquin rouge et bien plus grand que celui de son dortoir ainsi qu'une salle de bain privative et une immense armoire. Elle contempla longuement sa chambre avant d'ouvrir son armoire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit seulement son pyjama. Elle le prit, non sans un étonnement, le mit et alla se caler sous sa couette. Elle prit aussi son exemplaire de « Histoire de Poudlard » et lut.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily sentait ses yeux se fermer. Elle régla son réveil à 6h00, éteignit sa lumière et plongea dans un monde où elle seule pouvait être maitresse.

Pendant ce temps, James était toujours dans le salon. Il se repassait les évènements de la soirée. Jamais il ne s'était autant disputé avec quelqu'un, de manière non-espacée. S'il comptait bien, il y avait eu 3 disputes, la dernière plus longue et toujours pour des bêtises. En ce moment-même, il aurait voulu une présence autre que Lily Evans dans cet appartement, pour parler et se changer les idées. Comme pour répondre à son idée, un léger « Toc toc ! » se fit entendre dans la pièce et une clenche magique apparut, intrigué James ouvrit la porte et la silhouette reconnaissable de Horace Slughorn apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

James fut d'abord surpris, puis il le fit entrer son directeur de maison dans la salle.

Slughorn s'installa sur un fauteuil et prit la parole :

-Aaaah ! ...Cela bien longtemps que je n'étais pas entré dans cette salle. La dernière Préfète-en-Chef venant de Serpentard remonte à 1957, Lucy Clarke. Une élève assez brillante, mais qui as mal tourné. Elle a été retrouvée en morceaux dans différents endroits de Londres, sorcier et moldu confondus.

Cette annonce plus que morbide laissa un froid encore plus glacial. James ne voulait pas rompre ce silence, si cher à ses yeux. Mais Slughorn en avait décidé et il reprit fermement :

-Bon, vous savez autant que moi que nous ne sommes pas réputés pour nous apprécier…

-C'est le cas de le dire, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter James

-Mais aujourd'hui, je vous propose de rester en bon terme avec moi.

James comprit où Slughorn voulait en venir. Il avait bientôt 17ans et Poudlard sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Il voulait devenir Auror et Slughorn avait pleins de contacts, du petit vendeur au Ministre de la Magie en personne, en passant par le petit employé ministériel. Il fallait vraiment être complètement bête pour ne pas comprendre que Slughorn voulait le pistonner auprès des meilleures formations et du Ministère de la Magie, mais en échange, il fallait lui rendre un service :

-Voilà, Dumbledore se l'ai joué à la polémique cette année, pour la 1ère fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, il a nommé une fille, alors oui, je sais, dit comme cela, on dirait que je considère les femmes comme des moins que, rien. Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il a nommé Melle Evans, sauf que moi je voulais qu'elle se focalise sur les potions, elle est si douée ! En plus elle est déjà Préfète-en-Chef ! Donc je me demandai si tu pouvais user de tes charmes pour que nous puissions remporter enfin la Coupe des 4 Maisons, et en échange, je ferai mon possible pour t'assurer un bon métier et une bonne formation…tu acceptes ?

Voilà pour le 3ème chapitre dont je suis plutôt fière, les vrais Serpentards ressortent !

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? :

1)James accepte

2)Lily a tout entendu puisqu'elle sortait aller chercher des plumes

3)Une personne arrive

Répondez par reviews !

Iris !


End file.
